


[podfic] waiting for you to say it first

by underlay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, teen wolf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underlay/pseuds/underlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of korynnvictoria's work. </p><p> </p><p>author's summary: </p><p>Four months.</p><p>Four months they’ve managed to avoid one another. Stiles quit going to pack meetings. He quit doing research unless Scott really, really begged him to. He avoided driving the road that led out to the turnoff to the Hale house, he avoided going to all the spots where Derek might possibly be. Four months, and now, here they are, standing in the Minit Mart, Stiles thinks, staring down at the grimy tiles. He can hear the catch of Derek’s breath, and he closes his eyes and breathes deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] waiting for you to say it first

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [waiting for you to say it first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461542) by [paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis). 



download link: [here](http://kiwi6.com/file/z1sktj7yd9)


End file.
